Spamano - Beware of where you walk
by Kurohaane
Summary: If ever you get lost in a Spanish tomato field, beware of where you walk...


Romano hissed an annoyed 'Fucking shit!' and looked around him. He had been lost for as much as two fucking hours now, in this stupid tomato field! At least it was tomatoes. Spanish tomatoes. The young man sighed and picked one of them at took it to his mouth, closing his eyes while he tasted the sweetness of the red, ripe fruit. He sighed in pleasure: it had been a long time since Romano had tasted a tomato as delicious as this one. He knew he was in a Spanish field; he wasn't authorized to be there in the first place... The Italian was wearing a black hoodie that covered his face and hair; he was hardly recognisable. He started walking through the plants, searching for a way to get out of the place. His body was alert, hoping that he wouldn't meet anyone. His mind though, secretly hoped to find a certain Spaniard with tanned skin, curly brown hair and a beautiful smile.

Antonio was humming a Spanish song, watering his tomato plants with his precious watering can, filling it up after having fed each plant. The tanned young man suddenly stopped humming and started looking around him. He thought he could hear a noise. Spain smiled brightly and said to himself, in his singing voice: 'Come on Toni, you are imagining things. Anyway, who would come here in the burning sun?' The young man sighed slightly and started watering again until he stopped a second time. He was sure someone had broken in his precious field. Tonio frowned and put his can down. He pushed through two plants and spotted a dark figure walking around in HIS field. Spaniards were generous, but they didn't cope having people, intruders, in their precious tomato fields.

Spain slowly approached the intruder, which was of course Romano. He detailed the young man's silhouette and structure, feeling he knew that hoodie. The tanned man shook his head; he must have imagined it. He smirked: the young person hadn't seen him yet. Toni violently caught the hoodie-man by the arm and said in a menacing voice, a bit like Russia's when he was in a bad mood: 'Oi! What are you doing here, stupido?' Romano, startled, flinched and didn't move. He had recognized Antonio's voice and didn't want him to know who he really was. The young Italian blushed and said nothing, trying to escape the hard grip. Antonio frowned 'Hey do you speak my language? What are you doing here?' His voice became softer as he felt the young man tense and start panicking. 'Amigo?' He asked as Romano ignored him again.

Romano cursed himself for getting lost in a field in the first place. He started squirming to escape, and made the mistake of yelling a violent 'Fuck off!' As soon as the words crossed his lips, the Italian knew he was doomed. He felt Antonio's grip loosen and heard his soft voice murmuring 'Ro-Romano?' The younger man sighed and turned to face the Spaniard. 'Yeah, I got fucking lost in this stupid field, bastard.' He blushed, knowing that sounded weak in stupid, though his voice was as harsh as usual. Antonio laughed in his melodic voice 'Aww, that's just like my cute little Roma~ were you looking for something?' He added, looking at the Italian with a mischievous grin that soon turned into his usual bright smile when Romano blushed and started shifting around, visibly uncomfortable. The Spaniard couldn't resist in front of such cuteness and hugged Roma tightely, rubbing his cheek against the other's hair, touching his curl without realising. The Italian moaned and blushed, trying to escape from Toni's embrace. He failed miserably. 'H-Hey bastard let me go!' He hissed with a trembling voice, pushing a surprised Spaniard away and starting to run away, walking fast in the opposite direction Tonio was. Spain sighed and started chasing Romano, calling his name with a mesmerising voice and humming sweetly 'Loviiii, fusososososo~ don't run away I won't hurt you!' Lovino blushed deeply. He wanted to stop but his honour told him to keep walking. The young man took a deep breath and slowed his pace, letting Antonio catch up with him. The older one smiled and rounded the Italian's waist with both arms, nuzzling his neck. 'Lovi, don't run away… Do you hate me that much?' Romano was as red as a tomato. He answered slowly 'Erm... I-I don't hate you,_ bastardo_.' The tanned man smiled brightly and squeezed the frail body between his strong arms 'I'm so happy Lovino!' The young man turned around to face the Spaniard and dived into his emerald eyes, still blushing deeply. Antonio, on a spur of moment, bent his head and kissed Romano warmly, pressing his soft lips against the Italian's trembling ones, who yelped and backed away, shaking. 'W-w-why did you do that, _idiota_? Are you c-crazy? Hey, don't tell me you've gotten drunk with Gilbert and Francis agai-mmmmph!' Antonio silenced the chocked olive-skinned man by putting a finger on the pale lips and murmuring a quiet 'Fusosososo~' in his ear. 'Shhh, Romano, you don't have to say anything… _Te amo_, _te quiero_, even if you don't in return…' Having said that, he smiled once again, sadness gleaming in his deep, green eyes, and turned away.

Romano started running after Antonio, screaming his name. The Spaniard, thinking the Italian would hit and insult him, flinched and reluctantly turned around to face Romano again. '_Si_, Lovino?' he said, to what Romano answered a trembling 'don't run away after telling me you love me, _bastardo_! _Ti amo_ too, España' This time the younger man took his chance and smashed his lips against Antonio's who was taken by surprise and blushed deeply. The kiss seemed to last an Eternity; it was warm and passionate. The two men had to step back to breathe deeply but soon found themselves kissing with ardour again. Romano felt his lover's tongue push against his lips and opened them slightly, letting Antonio discover the interior of his mouth. The Spaniard started rubbing Lovi's curl, this action making the Italian moan in the kiss. He smirked and let go of the one he loved. 'Hey, lets go home, okay _mi amor_?' The other one blushed and took Antonio's hand. 'Yeah, I'm fucking starving, I wanna eat.'


End file.
